have faith
by Bubble82
Summary: 6 ans après la mort de Vaughn, Isabelle fête ses 5 ans. je sais c'est pas très explicite mais je peux pas faire mieux sinon, on dévoile tout


Have Faith

**_ i u b Have Faith /b /u /i _**

Presque 6 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette horrible journée qu'elle revivait toutes les nuits. Elle avait beau repousser sa douleur au plus profond de son être mais un seul regard de sa fille Isabelle, suffisait à faire ressurgir son chagrin.

Depuis son accouchement, elle n'avait pas reprit sa place au sein de l'APO. Jack lui avait précisé que son poste était toujours vacant mais il espérait secrètement qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Malgré leurs difficultés de communication, il se doutait que si elle revenait, ça ne serait que pour venger Vaughn. Weiss était resté à Washington pendant plus de 6 mois. Il était resté en contact avec Sydney et quand elle lui apprit l'amélioration de l'état de Nadia, il revint définitivement. Il réemménagea dans son ancien appartement et réintégra l'APO.

Quelques mois après son arrivée à Los Angeles, Rachel s'installa avec Tom. Ceux ci vivaient leur histoire tranquillement malgré leurs différences de caractère qui faisait des étincelles. Dès que Nadia fut en état, elle quitta l'hôpital pour l'appartement de Syd avant de déménager pour celui d'Eric. Elle s'en voulait de partir en laissant Sydney seule face à ses démons et avec sa fille agée de seulement quelques mois. Cependant, sa culpabilité s'évapora lorsqu'un homme sonna un jour à la porte en demandant Sydney. Elle fut suspicieuse au début, sachant que Sydney ne fréquentait aucun homme. Syd lui présenta alors cet homme qui n'était autre que Will. Il emménagea rapidement chez elle ; ils retrouvèrent très vite leur complicité inébranlable et elle avait enfin le sentiment de ne plus être seule.

Après quelques mois, Will encouragea Syd à voir d'autres hommes mais ces relations n'allaient pas plus loin qu'un dîner ; à croire qu'elle avait trouvé l'astuce pour les faire fuir. Les années avaient passées ainsi, Sydney se consacrait entièrement à sa fille ; Will avait quitté l'appartement après son mariage avec Hope, une avocate, Weiss et Nadia ne s'étaient pas mariés mais étaient parent d'un petit garçon qu'il prénommèrent Michael et dont Sydney était la marraine.

Aujourd'hui était un double anniversaire, Isabelle fêtait ses 5 ans et Sydney ses 35. Cet anniversaire rappelait sans cesse à Sydney que Vaughn n'était plus là et qu'il ne pourrait admirer et voir sa fille s'épanouir. Chaque 17 avril, Sydney était morose et un début de déprime la guettait.

Elle marchait avec Will sur l'esplanade, Isabelle faisant du vélo devant eux.

- Qu'i' y'aura à la fête ?

- Qu'elle fête ? mentit Will

- Tu crois que je te vois pas venir! Renchérit Syd en souriant. Tous les ans, tu fais une fête pour notre anniversaire.

- Ok. C'est vrai admit il. Mais tu as besoin de voir autre chose et surtout de penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne vais pas si mal. C'est dur, je te l'accorde mais je trouve qu'on s'en sort bien.

- Je voudrais te voir heureuse, lui confia Will.

- Je l'ai été...

- Tu peux encore l'être.

- Pas sans lui, lui confia-t-elle dans un murmure. Isa me le réclame encore souvent. J'ai beau lui expliquer qu'il ne pourra jamais revenir. Elle s'entête à croire qu'un jour, dit elle dans un murmure.

- N'oublies pas que c'est une enfant. son rêve comme toute enfant, c'est d'avoir son père et qu'il soit avec vous deux à la maison. Elle rêve de voir ses parents réunis... et c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Sydney pleurait encore fréquemment l'absence de Vaughn. Le simple regard émeraude d'Isabelle le lui rappelait. Quelques fois, elle espérait que la disparition de son fiancé n'était qu'un cauchemar mais la réalité de la situation lui prouvait le contraire. Elle s'était énormément confiée à Nadia sur la disparition de Vaughn et de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait réussi à reprendre plus ou moins le dessus à force de temps mais Vaughn était encore omniprésent en elle.

Isabelle était dans la cour de l'école attendant que Sydney arrive quand un homme s'agenouilla près de la fillette.

- Dis moi, ta maman est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

- Je dois pas parler aux gens que je connais pas, répondit Isabelle d'une traite.

- Je m'appelle Michael reprit il en souriant avant de continuer, et toi, c'est Isabelle-

- Comment tu sais ça !

- Je sais plein de choses sur ta maman mais un peu moins sur toi dit il tristement.

- Maman dit que j'ai les mêmes yeux que mon papa.

- Et elle a raison, murmura t il alors qu'une petite flamme grandissait dans les yeux de la fillette qui venait de comprendre qui était devant elle.

Sydney se garait devant l'école quand elle vit sa fille parler avec un homme. Elle sortit hâtivement de la voiture et lorsqu'elle fut à une distance raisonnable, elle commença à parler à sa fille quand soudain il s'éloigna rapidement. elle sermonna sa fille, lui demandant de ne pas parler à n'importe qui puis rentrèrent à la maison.

Elle revenait avec Isabelle de l'école. Celle ci parlait très bien pour son age. Sydney regrettait que sa fille ne puisse pas avoir une vie normale. Elle n'avait que 5 ans et elle était déjà entouré d'agent de la CIA et vivait dans un foyer surveillé 24H/24 depuis sa naissance. Après la mort de Dean, Sydney avait demandé à son père de lever cette surveillance mais celui ci ne céda pas. Pour lui, la surveillance resterait tant que les 12 cellules seraient toujours debout.

- Et Michael, il sera là ? demanda Isabelle.

- C'est bien possible, répondit doucement Sydney.

- Un jour, je sais que papa, il viendra...

- Chérie, je te l'ai déjà dit... papa, il veille sur nous de là haut.

Elles passèrent la porte de la maison quand retentirent un "Joyeux Anniversaire" de la part de la famille et des amis. Isabelle sauta dans les bras de son oncle Will, qu'elle adorait. Celle ci déballa ses cadeaux au milieu du salon avec Will qui faisait le pitre à coté d'elle tandis qu'Eric observait Sydney qui parlait avec Nadia.

- Elle finira par accepter, Syd.

- Je me sens responsable. J'aurais du aller avec lui pour remettre ce foutu manuscrit!

- C'est ça! Et tu serais 6 pieds sous terre!

- Ça fait des mois que j'y penses-

- Quoi ? interrogea Nadia.

- Je vais partir avec Isabelle-

- Ne fais pas ça! (silence) Peu importe où tu iras, ils te retrouveront. Ici, tu es en sécurité-

- On est peut être en sécurité mais ma fille ne peut pas avoir une vie normale!

- Syd, que ça soit ici ou ailleurs... elle n'aura jamais une vie normale, et tu le sais.

- J'aurais dû être capable de le sauver-

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire...

Elle sortit de la maison, se dirigeant vers la berline de Weiss pour récupéré un paquet qu'il lui avait demandé quand elle vit un homme en sortir. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux croyant que c'était un tour de son imagination mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle le vit plus beau que jamais dans son ensemble jean serré et pull. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, leurs regards s'étaient accrochés pour ne plus se quitter. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau ; Sydney était comme pétrifiée. Elle était incapable d'entreprendre rien qu'un seul geste à son égard tellement le choc de le voir vivant face à elle et souriant qui plus est. Dans un dernier regard, il scella leurs retrouvailles en l'enlaçant fortement savourant tous les deux cette étreinte au maximum tandis que leur fille parcourait les derniers mètres en courant pour les rejoindre avant de monter dans les bras de son père et de nicher sa tête dans son cou sans prononcer un seul mot.

_ i The most as you'll ever go_

_Is back where you used to know_

_If grown-ups could laugh this slow_

_Where as you watch the hour snow_

_Years may go by_

_So hold on to your special friend_

_Here, you'll need something to keep her in :_

_"Now you stay inside this foolish grin ... "_

_Though any day your secrets end_

_Then again_

_Years may go by_

_You saved your own special friend_

_'Cuz here you need something to hide her in_

_And you stay inside that foolish grin_

_When everyday now secrets end_

_Oh and then again_

_Years may go by /i _

Sydney se détacha légèrement, observant sa fille qui ne voulait plus lâcher son père. Celle ci releva la tête au même instant et dit fièrement à sa mère.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il reviendrait!

Sydney lui répondit par un sourire et embrassa sa fille avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille à l'intérieur de la maison. Vaughn tenait fièrement sa fille dans ses bras qui lui expliquait quelque chose de visiblement très important. Voir sa fille et la toucher, éveillait son instinct paternel inexprimé depuis 5 ans. Il avait bien observé le changement d'attitude de Sydney. Le choc de son arrivé l'avait paralysé mais il savait que son coté agent avait rapidement reprit le dessus. Après avoir salué tout le monde dans la maison, il expliqua à sa fille qu'il devait parler avec sa mère et il la rejoignit sur la véranda où elle s'était réfugiée. Rapidement le choc émotionnel de le revoir fit déferler ses larmes sur ses joues ; elle était comblée qu'il soit là tout en étant blessé que sa disparition n'était que mensonge. Elle l'entendit refermer la porte de la véranda dans son dos avant de s'accouder à ses cotés.

- Je me doute que tu as énormément de questions, commença Vaughn.

- J'ai des millions de questions, et je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer. J'ai même pas envisagé la possibilité que tu puisses être un double-

- Parce que tu sais au fond de toi, que je ne le suis pas... (silence) Je ne pouvais leur laisser l'opportunité qu'ils s'en prenne à vous deux.

- Tu as préféré nous abandonner! C'est vrai que c'est mieux!

- Je comprends que tu sois furieuse après moi... mais ma seule préoccupation était de savoir que vous étiez en sécurité. Si on n'avait pas maquillé ma mort, Dean n'aurait pas hésité à nous tuer tous-

- "on" ?

- Tes parents... (silence) (voyant qu'elle commençait à s'énerver) Ne blâme pas ton père. Il l'a fait pour vous... je n'ai jamais été un admirateur des méthodes qu'il employait... mais je lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il a entreprit ses 6 dernières années pour t'avoir caché ce secret... mais surtout pour avoir su vous protéger de la meilleur façon qui soit.

Sydney acquiesça, ses larmes roulant toujours sur son visage. Elle prit instinctivement sa main avant de se blottir dans ses bras comme précédemment tandis qu'il la serrait fermement contre lui tout en continuant son récit.

- Ton père a simulé ma mort et ta mère m'a fait sortir de l'hôpital. Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à hier. On changeait de planque tous les 2 jours pour que Dean et ses hommes, ne nous repère pas... (silence) Ton père me donnait régulièrement de vos nouvelles. Votre amour à toutes les deux et vous savoir en sécurité, c'est ce qui m'a donné la force d'attendre pour revenir vers vous.

- T'es resté 6 ans avec ma mère ? dit elle étonnée.

- Oui. je ne vais pas te dire que je pardonne ses actions, cependant j'ai aprrit à la connaitre et à la comprendre-

- On aura tout vu. toi et ma mère, c'est surréaliste.

- Elle ne t'a jamais perdu de vue, chérie.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. L'assaut contre ces 12 cellules gouvernementales a lieu en ce moment même. Tout est fini Syd...

- Tu ne vas pas repartir comme dans tous mes rêves-

- Non, je suis là pour de bon. Dans les miens, je vous imaginais toute les deux. Tu avais toujours ce regard pétillant et ce sourire qui me fait tant craquer... (silence) On est libre dorénavant.

Sydney releva légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard émeraude et elle l'embrassa tendrement mais ce baiser fut très vite passionné. C'était un baiser plein de promesse tout en étant un baiser qui leur montrait combien le manque était présent. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffles. Ils étaient front contre front et dans un sourire, Vaughn effaça les larmes silencieuses de Sydney qui respirait enfin la sérénité après une traversée de l'enfer de 6 ans. Dans ce même instant, leur fille passait la porte de la véranda et tous deux s'accroupirent pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu vas rester maintenant, tu vas pas nous laisser encore, hein papa ?

- Papa, murmura doucement Vaughn en échangeant un regard avec Syd. Non, je ne vous laisserait plus jamais.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde était parti, Isabelle était couché mais refusait de dormir tant que Vaughn ne lui aurait pas raconté une histoire. Syd et Vaughn étaient assit de chaque coté du lit d'Isabelle tandis que Vaughn tentait désespérément d'inventer une histoire. Entendre son futur mari raconter une histoire à leur fille, amusait Sydney. Il contait l'histoire d'une gentille femme aux yeux chocolat qui se faisaient tromper par un homme manipulateur. Après la mort d'un ami, elle comprit qui était ce démon et se tournait vers un homme tendre aux yeux verts. Il n'avait pas vraiment inventé cette histoire et un sourire de Sydney le combla tandis que sa fille était partit pour le pays des rêves.

Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard, Vaughn lui prit la main et ils sortirent en silence de la chambre en rejoignant le salon. Ils étaient à peine sortit de la chambre qu'ils s'étaient rués l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche et les mains parcourant le corps de l'être aimé tout en reculant sur le canapé où ils basculèrent. Vaughn étouffa le rire de Sydney d'un baiser tandis qu'elle avait fait glisser sa main sous sa chemise.

- Auriez vous des projets pour la soirée Mlle Bristow? La taquina Vaughn d'un regard espiègle.

- Tu as quelque chose à me proposer, répondit elle d'un sourire plein de sous entendus.

- A toi de me dire ce que tu en penses, continua t il tout en l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je suis ouverte à toutes tes propositions...

- Je m'en veux de pas avoir pu être présent pour l'accouchement et les rendez vous chez le médecin-

- Tu pourras assister aux prochains si tu y tiens...

- Ça serait le plus beau cadeau que tu puisse me faire.

- Tant que tu ne pars plus... je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Vaughn lui sourit avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et de la prendre dans ses bras, direction la chambre. Ils passèrent une longue nuit à se retrouver, et à se prouver leur amour. Enlacés comme s'ils avaient peur qu'un des deux ne s'en ailles.

Maintenant tout deux allaient réapprendre à vivre, Vaughn allait découvrir sa fille et tenter de rattraper le temps perdu puis reconstruire en approfondissant sa relation avec Sydney. Celle ci était heureuse de son retour, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle retrouvait son amour perdu 6 ans auparavant, un mariage et un bébé en préparation. Elle réalisa que la vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle et avant qu'elle ne s'endorme une pensée traversa son esprit : toujours garder la foi.


End file.
